Te bastaría un TE AMO
by Arual811
Summary: Todo comienza por fina a salir bien esta junto a su mejor amiga y el chico a quien ama la llevara al baile pero toco cambia al ir por los aretes de la Sra. Masen


Te bastaría un TE AMO

-Oh, hija- decía Rene preocupada cuando vio a su hija acostada en el piso al lado de la cama, camino de prisa y la levanto para acostarla y la abrazo dejándola que llorara, sabia que ahora solamente la tenia a ella para poder desahogarse.

-Mamá dime ¿Por qué?- repetir Bella una y otra vez entre lagrimas.

-Hija no se que decirte, solo quiero que recuerdes que te apoyare en lo que decidas hacer.

Flashback

Bella llegaba por primera vez a la nueva secundaria, no conocía a nadie era una chica normal por lo cual pasaba desapercibida solo para una chica la noto y se convirtió en su amiga Ángela, ella era popular entre los chicos pero no por eso trato mal a Bella, en clase ambas siempre se sentaban juntan y hacían equipo y se hicieron inseparables, Bella siempre fue el paño de lagrimas de Angela cuando tenia problemas o terminaba con alguno de sus novios, Bella siempre estaba a su lado apoyándola pero al terminar el primer año de preparatoria paso algo que ninguna esperaba.

-Bella me voy del país a mi padre lo trasladan a Francia y me mudare.

-Angela no puede ser, tenemos un plan de vida, por siempre juntas.

-Lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada mi padre me lo informo dentro de 2 días partimos.

Los días se fueron rápido y la despedida dolió mas de lo que Bella esperaba, se marchaba su única amiga y ahora tenia que enfrentarse a un mundo ella sola.

Fin flashback

-Hija ve a cambiarte, debes dormir, mañana podrás pensar que hacer- le decía dulcemente Renee a su única hija a quien sabia que tenia que sostener moralmente para que no cayera, lo que acaba de pasar horas atrás la había marcado para siempre y todo desde que aprecio.

Flashback

-Clase quiero que le den la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero Edward Masen- dijo la profesora Carter

Bella quedo impactada al verlo era tan apuesto, cabello bronce desordenado, brazos marcados, una linda sonrisa y unos ojos color esmeralda que le robaron el corazón al instante, al salir de la clase Bella como siempre un poco torpe se tropezó con algo y fue sujetada por unos brazos que la atraparon haciéndola recargarse en el pecho de un chico al levantar la mirada se topo con esa misma sonrisa que vio al ser presentado por la profesora Carter.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes.

-si, perdón- dijo la chica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Soy Edward Masen- dijo el chico

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

-Mucho gusto Bella, presiento que seremos grandes amigos- dijo Edward alejándose.

Efectivamente se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, siempre estaba juntos nunca se alejaban mas de lo permitido para cada uno irse a su casa a dormir, todos los consideraban la pareja perfecta, aun y cuando la capitana de porrista no deja de insistir de invitar a salir a Edward

-Que dices te gustaría ir al cine conmigo- decía Tanya acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

-Tanya siento nuevamente declinar tu invitación pero ya tengo mis fines de semanas destinado a Bella, así que con permiso- se alejo para encontrarse con la chica de ojos cafés

-Molestándote otra vez- pregunto Bella- que no entiende-

-Recuerda que no todos tenemos cerebro, pero deseo que se lo regalen pronto que le hace falta- dijo riendo Edward.

Fin de flashback

Renee bajo las escaleras al ver que Bella se quedaba dormida y escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no es bueno momento para verte en esta casa.

-Sra. Swan por favor déjeme hablar con ella-

-No puedo esta dormida y no pienso despertarla para que te vea sabes que en este momento eres la ultima persona a quien desea ver.

-Lo sé, se que merezco todo el mal del mundo, se que hice sufrir y se que cada lagrima la pagare con mi propia sangre.

Flashback

Isabella estaba feliz su mejor amiga regresaría y por fin le presentaría al hombre de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada, las cosas por fin comenzaban a marchar bien, solo le faltaba confesar su amor a Edward y había decidido el baile de graduación para decírselo.

Angela regreso y se llevo muy bien con Edward, salían a todos lados los 3, su amiga tenia un novio llamando Ben quien llegaría pronto al país para estar con ella ya que habían decidido ir a la misma Universidad.

-Bella- dijo en un grito Angela al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

-Perdón estaba pensando- dijo la chica castaña.

-Si ya me di cuenta, te decía que no voy a estar este fin de semana por cosas de la Universidad.

-Ok, no te apure iré con mi madre a comprar mi vestido para la graduación.

-Bella me podrías dar el teléfono de Edward quiero preguntarle unas cosas sobre la Universidad-

-Claro, el también tiene que ir a checar unas cosas-

-Oh, gracias- decía Angela mientras tomaba el papel que le extendió Bella con el numero de Edward.

El sábado Bella fue con su madre al centro comercial y recorrieron varias tiendas en busca del vestido perfecto, Renee sabia que ese día seria importante para su hija ira por primera vez a un baile y con el chico de quien sabia estaba completamente enamorada.

Llegaron a casa cerca de las 7:30pm tiempo justo para preparar la cena, pero en eso Bella recordó algo que se le había pasado por alto.

-Mamá, tengo que ir a la casa de Edward por que iré por los aretes que la Sra. Masen quería que usara.

-Ok hija pero no tardes-

Salio en su vieja camioneta en su camino favorito, ya que a si lo consideraba ella por que era el que su amado seguía todos los días, llego a la casa que estaba rodeada de bosque y le sorprendió ver aparcado el volvo de Edward, pero si estaba tendría que pensar en una buena excusa, pensó en tocar pero la puerta estaba abierta, así que decidió entrar muy silenciosamente, lo que nunca imagino fue escuchar aquella conversación.

-Vamos quita era cara Edward, no matamos a nadie-

-Ángela quiero que entiendas que esto de debió ocurrir-

-Tienes razón, debemos mejorar, te parece cariño-

-Ya dije que no-

-Edward lo deseabas tanto como yo, lo que sigo sin entender como no le haz dicho a Bella que no iras con ella al baile, de seguro ahora esta comprando el vestido, pobre cuando sepa que no lo usara.

-Quieres callarte, yo se lo que hago y quien te dijo que no la llevaría-

-Amor tener lastima por la gente no es bueno, no sabes que lo que uno hace se regresa-

-Mira quien lo dice, la mujer que se metió a mi cama conociendo los sentimientos de tu mejor amiga.

-Los dos somos hipócritas, por que podrías haberme rechazado y no lo hiciste, me pediste mas y mas, eres hombre y necesitas una mujer como yo en tu cama no una niña virgen idiota con ella.

Bella estaba llorando de coraje y de odio, las personas en las que confió ahora estaban burlándose de ella, quería huir y salir pero sus piernas no respondían.

-Ahora no me salgas con que la amas, por que si fuera cierto no me abrías hecho el amor como lo acabamos de hacer- gritaba Angela- decide Edward ella o yo- pero Edward no pudo contestar ya que Bella había entrada al cuarto de este.

-No tienes que elegir, ya lo escuche todo y quiero que los dos salgan de mi vida y no me vuelvan a buscar- grito y salio corriendo subió a su camioneta y regreso a su casa.

Fin de flashback.

-Edward, es mejor que no regreses Bella ya no te quiere volver a ver- le dijo Renee al chico y este se marcho en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente Bella estaba decidida había tomado su decisión y no había marcha atrás.

-Mama, gracias por venir a traerme tan temprano, no quería ver a nadie-

-Hija te dije que te apoyaría y si esto deseas hacer adelante, solo que te voy a extrañar.

-Mamá no te apures solo serán 5 años y podrás venir a verme cada vez que puedas.- dijo esto y se marcho a la sala de espera.

5 años después

-Hija que alegría- decía Renee mientras abrazaba a su hija- estas hermosa

-Calla mama, nos vimos hace 3 semanas, no a pasado tanto-

-Para una madre si es mucho tiempo, pero dime que piensas hacer-

-No lo se, tengo una oferta de trabajo en el Centro Medico Cullen, Esme y Carlise me han insistido mucho, pero no se la verdad.

-Hija tal vez deberías saber que Edw-

-Mamá no quiero hablar de el-

-Ok yo solo decía.

Pasaron la tarde poniéndose al día de todo lo ocurrido estos últimos años, ahora no era aquella niña de 17años como cuando se fue ahora era una mujer de 23 años cumplidos hace 1 semana.

Se cambio y salio a la residencia Cullen, la habían invitado como lo hacían cada vez que estaban en Londres, hoy festejaban el cumpleaños de Emmett y deseaba verlo al igual que su mejor amiga Alice.

-Llegas, llegaste- decía Alice brincando mientras la abrazaba.

-Si, pero déjame respirar-

-Enana, que bueno verte- dijo Emmett mientras le daba vueltas.

-Felicidades Emmett-

La noche transcurrió entre risa y anécdotas de todos, cuando eran las 10:30pm tocaron el timbre y Emmett abrió.

-Amigo, gracias por venir, pensé que no llegarías-

-Callate Emmett no dejaría de felicitarte amigo-dijo una aterciopelada voz que hizo a Bella comenzar a pensar la mejor excusa para retirarse, fue cuando se topo con su mirada.

-Bueno ya conoces a todos pero estoy seguro que a esta Dama no, Edward te presento a Bella Swan miembro honoraria de los Cullen.

-Hola- dijo Edward tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en ella- es escucho un ¡oh! al fondo-

-Hola- contesto Bella y al retirar la mano se dio cuenta que estaba solos todos lo Cullen habían huido, Alice traicionera ella era la causante de todo y se escucharon los motores de los carros arrancar fue cuando se dio cuenta que también habían desaparecido sus llaves.

-Bella, es un gusto volverte a ver, se que eres una gran Pediatra, que te adelantaron y que pronto estarás en el Hospital Cullen.

-Aun no lo se, pero veo que estas muy enterada de mi vida.-dijo con un mueca

-Bella, se que no es el momento pero quiero explicarte lo que paso.

-Edward ya no importa, es parte del pasado.

-No, quiero que me escuches es lo único que te pido y si quieres me marchare y será como si nunca me hubieras conocido.

Aquellas palabras doblaron su orgullo y asistió ella también había querido conocer su historia, tal vez así podría decir que lo había superado.

-Cuando Ángela llego a nuestras vidas, le di la bienvenida era tu amiga y por lo cual era también mía, pero al poco tiempo ella me buscaba, me acosaba, recuerdas por que siempre cambiaba de celular por que me hablaban para molestarme era ella, se convirtió en una molestia, no sabia como decirte era tu amiga y estabas feliz quien era yo para separarlas, fue cuando me hablo el viernes y me pidió que si podía ir conmigo a la universidad, pase por ella temprano el sábado pero fingió sentirse mal y cuando la pensaba llevar al hospital me pidió dormir, la comencé a llevar a su casa pero me dijo que no traía las llaves así que fuimos a mi casa, mi mamá no estaba se fue con mi tía Samantha y así que estábamos solos, la deje en el cuarto de la visita y te marque pero tu celular estaba apagado, al ver que no podría ir a arreglar las cosas me dormí un rato y cuando desperté bueno, Ángela estaba ocupada en mi, y siendo un adolescente no pude decir que no, cuando caí en cuentas la aparte y le dije que era un error y mientras hablábamos entraste tu y dijiste todo aquello, cuando te marchaste, seguí peleando con Angela y espere a que llegara mi madre y la llevara su casa, fui a la tuya pero tu madre me dijo que estabas dormida, al día siguiente fui de nuevo pero te habías marchado, viaje a Londres meses después para buscarte y te vi abrazada con Emmett, vi que mi tiempo había pasado, regrese y me concentre en mis estudios de arquitectura y fue cuado conocí a Emmett y resulto que eran amigos, el me contó como estabas y todo de ti, no te mentiré salí con varias chicas tratando de olvidarte pero nunca lo he podido hacer, se que es tarde para decirte lo que planee para la graduación pero mereces saber que Te Amo, siempre a sido así, se que cometí muchos errores pero deseo que seas feliz.- dijo esto mientras se levantaba del sillón para marcharse-

-Edward, yo te odio por que te sigo amando, por mas que lo intente estos años no pude, te odio por amarte, no lo mereces pero así es Te amo.- dijo esto y lo abrazo para después besarlo, después de un rato le tomo la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

-Comenzamos de nuevo-

-Si, vamos poco a poco, pero la ventaja es que ahora estamos junto.

-¿Edward y que sabes de Ángela?-

-Nunca la volví a ver después de ese día.

-Bella quiero que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad, quiero compensarte todas tus lágrimas y sufrimiento.

-Shh ya tendremos tiempo, por cierto quien organizo esto.

-Alice, ella te quiere mucho y cuando me conoció casi me mata pero dejo que le explicara mi versión y decidió apoyarme.

-Sabes que por fin encontré mi lugar en la vida, tengo mi familia biológica, otra por adopción, unos amigos leales y un amor fuerte y duradero.

-Bella aceptarías darme una nueva oportunidad?

-Te bastaría un te amo- dijo bella

-Me basta.- dijo Edward y la beso.


End file.
